Misery Business
by Keito-san
Summary: Sequel to I Fight Against All Odds. Lita is back. What will this spell for Cat's relationship with Matt Hardy? Matt/OC. Deception, lies, cheating, make-ups, break-ups, tears, laughter, violence and much much more!
1. Chapter 1

Cat paced backstage. Jillian was ruining her band's reputation. She was beyond pissed now. And she was singing to her boyfriend right before his match.

_I'm in the business of misery  
Let's take it from the top  
She's got a body like an hourglass  
It's ticking like a clock  
It's a matter of time before she'll run out  
I thought he was mine;  
She caught by the throat._

Cat grabbed a microphone and ran out onto the stage, pushing Jillian away.

_I waited eight long months  
She finally set him free,  
I told him I couldn't lie he was the only one for me  
Two weeks we caught on fire  
She's got it out for me but I wear the biggest smile._

Jillian started to run down the ramp and Cat was close behind, singing the chorus of the song. Matt looked a bit confused as the two diva's, one tone deaf, the other on pitch, ran down the ramp. It was a wrongful harmony.

_Whoa! I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now  
Whoa! It was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now_

Cat managed to trip Jillian and rip her headset away from her. Cat darted off into the ring.

_But God does it feel so good,  
'Cause I got him were I want him now  
and if you could then you know you would  
'Cause God it just feels so...  
If just feels so good._

The video on the jumbotron changed to a video that WWE fans have not seen in a year. Amy "Lita" Dumas was back, and making her way to the ring with an evil smile on her face.

_Second chances, they don't ever matter, people never change  
Once a whore, you're nothing more.  
I'm sorry that will never change._

Cat was singing directly to Amy now. She stared back at the retired Diva, leaning casually on the ropes. Amy whipped her hair back. Cat gave the signal for her band to stop playing as Amy stepped into the ring. Mat looked uncomfortable with his ex and his current girlfriend in the same ring.  
"Well, pleasure seeing you, Miss Lita," Cat said coldly in to her microphone.  
"It's a pleasure to be back," Lita responded.  
"Why are you here?"  
"I wanted to see, Matt," Lita said sweetly, sidling up to her ex. Matt tried to back away, but her grip was tight. Cat dropped her mic, her hands balling into fists. Lita grabbed Matt by the chin and kissed him. Cat exploded. She grabbed Lita by the hair and started hitting her around the head.  
Cat got Lita on her back and pinned her down, continuing the furious array of blows. Matt attempted to pull Cat off, but she stood firm. Amy managed to flip Cat over and returned the blows. They continued to switch until several referees, Cat's Bandmates, Finlay (who had ran out shortly after the fistfight ensued), and Matt to pull the two diva's apart.  
"What the hell is going on out here?" Vickie Guererro asked, coming out. The two diva's immediately started to blame each other.  
"Excuse me! Listen to me!"  
Cat reached down to grab her dropped mic.  
"Vickie this is a load of bull. Lita's retired! Why is she here?"  
"Lita has a new contract with Smackdown, that's why. Lita, I'm ashamed of you. I allowed you come back even though you dated my fiancee. So tonight, you two are going to face each other in a Panties and Bra match," Vickie said.  
"What? No way in hell. I am no whore, unlike somebody here," Cat said. Lita squared her jaw. She raised her fist, but several referees jumped on her. Cat laughed.  
"What the hell, why not? I guess I can stoop to your level for a little while," she said, before exiting the ring with Matt and Finlay.  
**  
This story was inspired by two songs, Misery Business by Paramoure and All That I Got by The Used. I AM SO PUMPED! I STARTED CRYING WHEN I THOUGHT OF THIS IDEA!! C'est tres triste.**


	2. Father Knows Best

**Okay, I need reviews. Desperately. I'll be writing a lot more because I have two weeks until camp begins. So, yeahs. :-)**

Cat's shirt was off and Lita's pants were long gone. Cat's right arm was on fire, and Lita had begun to limp. Both were beginning to wear down, but both were determined to beat each other to a pulp.  
Lita made a grab for the strings keeping Cat's pant's on, but Cat managed to side step and attempted to rip Lita's shirt off. Lita turned away from Cat's grip. Cat preformed a legsweep and put Lita into a figure four leg lock, working on her injured leg.  
Cat released the lock and went straight for her signature move, Bloody Sunday, a version of the Yokosuka Cutter. She quickly stripped Lita of her top and won the match while the returning diva writhed in pain. Cat proudly threw Lita's top into the crowd and grabbed her discarded one. Cat skipped out of the ring and into the locker.  
"Hey," Matt said, sneaking up behind her. Cat leaned into him.  
"Hey," she whispered back.  
"Great match out there. You're new finisher is awesome. And for pulling it off so smoothly, I brought you a gift," Matt said, glancing to his right. Cat followed his gaze and leapt out of his arms.  
"Daddy!"  
"Cattriona!"  
Father and daughter embraced each other. Cat fell into an Irish accent, much to Matt's surprise. He had heard her speak with a real Irish accent only once after a long night of celebrating. Even then it sounded a bit forced.  
"Brilliant match out there. How's the form?"  
"Middling. And you?"  
"Great. I knew you and Matt were at it-"  
"Aul man! We're not... Atleast not yet."  
"Anyway, I was a bit gobsmacked when he rang me up, but a skip and a jump later, I'm here! And what about you? You seem to've gotten yourself a bob."  
"Well after Regal got the pink slip I've been great. Save the whole Lita coming back. As long as she's not after Matt I'm fine. Let me change and we can go out n' gargle. I'll grab Finlay along the way, eh?"  
"Well of course!"  
"Brilliant! Why don't you wait outside for a bit?"  
Cat's dad left. She turned to face her boyfriend with a smile.  
"Thank you!" she said, still in an Irish accent. She swiftly changed out of her wrestling attire and into street clothes, jeans and a Celtics jersey. She pulled Matt into a kiss.  
"So you think you can just come in here and boss people around? I'm here with someone!" they heard. Cat sighed and pulled away. She went into the hallway.  
"But you just can't be standing here! You're blocking the way!"  
"Oh? You calling me fat, you bloody-"  
"Au mal! Mr. Finlay, you two at it?"  
Finlay looked confused at first, then realization broke across his face. Cat laughed, turning into Matt's side. He was utterly confused. Cat looked up at him and smiled.  
"At it is slang for having sex in Ireland," she whispered. Matt laughed.  
"Nicepun," he whispered back.  
"Fella, this is Dave Finlay, my trainer. Finlay, this is m'dad, Patrick Killian O'Drwyre. Or," Cat added as her father gave her a look, "Pádraig Cillian O'Duibhir. We done here? Good, because I want a Guinness and some bar peanuts."  
Patrick laughed and patted Cat on the head. "That's me girl. Let's go before Cat bites some one's head off."  
They four left the backstage area and found the tiny Irish bar, one of it's kind down south. A Celtics game was on, and Cat ordered her beer and sat down by the TV next to other fans wearing a mess of green or yellow and purple. Her father and Matt joined her while Finlay chatted with a wrestling fan. After the game, Patrick and Dave went back to the hotel, and Cat and Matt met up with some friends and went clubbing. Some how, they all lost each other in the fray. Cat gave up and danced with strangers.  
After getting intoxicated, Cat staggered into her hotel room and fell on her bed fully clothed, not realizing Matt had long since disappeared and hadn't returned. She curled up and fell asleep.

* * *

**Time Lasp: Six Hours**

* * *

"Cat, get up!"  
A pounding at the door that sounded like more like the end of the world woke her up. She groaned and fell off her bed with a thud. She staggered toward the door and opened it.  
"Yeah?" she muttered.  
"Cat, there you are you sleepy head! Did you sleep in your clothes?" Patrick said, pushing his way into her hotel room.  
"Yes," she muttered, disappearing into the bathroom. The shower started and Cat come out a few minutes later with a bottle of asprin. She handed it to her father to open it.  
"So, where's Matt?" Patrick asked, opening the bottle and handing her a few pills. She took them and swallowed them with out water.  
"Dunno. I think he might have crashed with his brother or something. He said something about not having his key card with him and we got seperated at the club. I passed out before I hit the bed," she said, rumaging through her suitcase for clean clothes. she pulled out a pair of tan khakis and an old shirt.  
"Be out in a minute," she muttered, shuffling into the bathroom. Her dad stretched out on the bed and turned on the tv. He lazily flicked through the channels. Some one knocked at the door and he answered it.  
"Matthew Moore Hardy. Nice to see you. Cat's in the shower."  
Matt stepped in, looking a little surprised.  
"How do you know my full name?" he asked.  
"I may be old, but I know how to use a computer, boy," Patrick said with a wink. "I wanted to learn more about the man who's with my daughter."  
Matt looked uncomfortable and took a seat in the chair. "And?"  
"You're a good kid. Quite similar to Cat. Lost your mum, had your heart's broken... And you're both on Smackdown."  
An odd look passed Matt's face. Patrick caught it, but said nothing. He turned his attention to the tv. Cat came out, a towel around her head. Matt read her shirt and laughed.  
"Great shirt," he said. Cat looked down at it. It was her old (actually, really, really old) Finlay shirt. She laughed meekly and she sat down on the bed next to her dad.  
"It's been awhile."  
"Since what?"  
"Since a lot of things. Since I've had a boyfriend, since we've been together, since I got that drunk," Cat said, waving her hand around. Matt stood and grabbed some fresh clothes. He jumped into the shower. Cat turned to her dad.  
"Do you like him?"  
"Who? Matt? He's nice enough. But I'm not so sure..."  
"Why?"  
"He smelt of perfume... Not your type of perfume."  
"The club was packed, dad. Even I danced with a couple of odd men."  
"I saw him hanging out with that old girlfriend of his, Amy Dumas."  
"They're patching things up."  
"Cat-"  
"Look, fella. I trust him. He trusts me," Cat said angirly. Her cellphone blared "Tessie" by the Dropkick Murphies. She answered with out looking at the caller ID.  
"What?"  
"You're late."  
"What!?"  
"You had a training session begining a half hour ago."  
Cat swore and pulled off her towel.  
"Da', I have to go."  
"I'll come with you."  
"Fine."  
Cat left a note for Matt and bolted to the gym with her father.


	3. Breakups

**So...READ!!**

"Get up you lazy drunk."  
Cat opened one eye and glared at her trainer. She rolled over into the wall. Doubt was running through her mind. Hornswoggle prodded in between her ribs, a ticklish spot. Cat didn't laugh. He turned to his father and shrugged.  
"Cat, what's wrong?" Finlay asked, bending down and putting a large hand on her shoulder. Cat still didn't respond.  
"Is it your father? Did you do something stupid last night?... Is it Matt?"  
Cat sat up and sighed.  
"I don't know, Dave. Aul man said he saw Matt and Lita together last night."  
"Why don't you ask Matt about it?"  
"Because... I'm afraid."  
Finlay helped Cat up and patted her on the shoulder.  
"Perhaps we should stop," he said. He lead her a bench and sat her down. Hornswoggle sat on her other side.  
"Do you think he cheated?"  
"No! Well... maybe," Cat said, bowing her head. She pushed back her hair from her face and sighed, on the verge of tears.  
"Figures, when I get to the point of trusting someone, they go and break it," she said, with a watery laugh. Hornswoggle patted her back. Patrick O'Drwyre had left, and Finlay was pissed about him planting this idea in her head.  
"My first frigging relationship in eight years! Matt... and Lita... GOD DAMNIT!!" Cat kicked a nearby pillar. Pain shot up her foot. Finlay and Hornswoggle were taken aback from this sudden outburst. She stormed off, the father/son tag team followed. They found her putting on fencing gear. They took seats to watch, rather not talk to Cat until she had calmed down.  
Cat attacked her opponent with fury. She quickly poked him in the chest and won. Ten spars later, Cat finally quit and came off the fencing grounds. Tears still glimmered in her eyes, but she was calm enough to speak.  
"I'm going to talk to him," she said.  
"Be nice, Catriona," Finlay warned.  
"We'll see."

* * *

Time Lasp

* * *

"Matt, what's wrong?"  
"Nothing, why?"  
Cat took Matt's hand. They were backstage.  
"You've been acting odd ever since last Friday night. What is wrong? Is it the draft McMahon announced? Defending your title? Or... is it Lita?"  
Matt looked surprised, but didn't say anything. Cat was on the verge of tears again.  
"Fine then, be that way. I guess you don't have enough trust in me to tell me. I guess we're over."  
Cat turned to leave, but Matt pulled her back.  
"I don't want to hurt you," he whispered.  
"You won't Matt, because I'm already broken. My dad told me he saw you and Lita at it after clubbing," Cat said, anger rising in her voice. "So just tell me; were you?"  
Matt took a deep breath. "Yes. I'm sorry, Cat-"  
"I-I don't want to hear it. I-I... I have to go," Cat said, pulling away. Her father was waiting in her dressing room. She ran to him for comfort.  
"It's okay, Catty, it's okay," Patrick said, rubbing her back. It hurt him to see his daughter like this. Anger rose in his chest for that worthless piece of feces that hurt his daughter. He eased Cat off him and began to leave, but the Fighting Irishmen and McMahons stopped him.  
"Patrick, don't," Finlay warned.  
"Catriona, given you current condition, I think you should take a break. Go home, rest," Stephanie McMahon said, putting an arm around Cat's shoulders.  
"But when you come back, be prepared for a storyline," Vince said. Cat looked at him with red rimmed eyes, and then sobbed harder.  
"Dad!"  
"What? This could boost ratings!"  
"Mr. McMahon, this relationship with Matt is the first my daughter's had in eight years! And you want to turn this into a storyline? Are you-"  
"Patrick! Think about your daughter! They're giving her a vacation. They're hard to come by here. Take her to see your family over in Ireland, and be thankful, because they can take it away in an instance," Finlay said, holding Patrick back from attacking Vince. Patrick gave up.  
"Come on, Catty. We're going home," he whispered, helping his daughter up. She nodded and wiped her eyes.  
"Stay safe," Finlay whispered.  
**AND NOW REVIEW!!**

**And if you get the time, read galloptome's story SOS: Rescue Me. I absolutely love it. I couldn't stop reading it!!  
**


	4. The Devils

"No way!"  
Cat bent down to hug her younger cousins, and then stood to greet her aunts and uncles. They pulled her in to the house and asked her questions.  
"How's your career going? Is Hornswoggle really as devilish as he seems? Is Finlay really tough? Was it fun smashing Regal?"  
Cat held up her hands and answered everyone's questions one by one. Finally, two of her teenaged cousins spoke up.  
"We're going to kill Hardy," they said in unison. Everyone turned to stare at the twins.  
"Siobhan, James," Patrick started.  
"Uncle Pat, let us talk," Siobhan said.  
"We know that Matt meant a lot to Cat. When Cat goes back, we want to come with," James said. Siobhan went over to her cousin and hugged her.  
"Catty's our cousin, notre famillie," she said, staring at her uncle. "We love her. And we want to help."  
Cat smiled and ruffled her cousin's hair.  
"That's sweet, you guys, but I can't," she said. Siobhan gave a pouted. Cat sighed, never able to resist that look.  
"Fine, but I'll have to train you, and we have to deal with Vince McMahon," she said. Twins jumped around, shouting. They agreed to start training the next day, and skipping practices meant the deal was off. The month passed quickly, and Cat's heart wasn't broken, but it was far away from whole. Too soon was she going back to work, but this time with some extra baggage.  
"I can't believe you're bringing them," Patrick said. Catriona shrugged, heaving the twins luggage onto the truck.  
"They won't be with me long. Not unless one of their parents comes with. They can't have a serious job with the WWE until their eighteen," she said, pulling her hat down over one sparkling eye. She smiled and continued piling her stuff on.  
"See you, aul man," she whispered, hugging her dad. "I'll call when we land, okay?"  
"Okay, lass," Patrick said, tears in his eyes.  
"Siobhan! James! Let's go!" Cat called. The twins said their good-byes and the trio went off to the airport. Several hours later, they landed in San Jose, California.  
"Welcome to America, children's. Finlay should be picking us up soon," Cat said, pulling out her cell phone and calling her dad to calm his nerves. She then swiftly dialed the number of her manager and trainer.  
"Where are you?"  
"Look behind you!"  
Cat jumped and turned. She hugged Finlay around the neck and squealed. The twins had to help the Irishman pull her off.  
"Jeez, Catty, we never knew you had a thing for older men," James said.  
"With a wife and children," Siobhan said, poking her in the ribs.  
"Ha, ha. Funny, Dave, these two little devils are Siobhan and James, my cousins-"  
"Yes, we are identical twins."  
"Who want to fight with me, unfortunately. Siobhan, James, This is my trainer and manager, Dave Finlay," Cat said, finishing the introductions.  
"Nice to meet you," Finlay said, shaking hands with the twins.  
"Pleasantries over, and we have a hotel check in to check in to," Cat said and grabbed her bags. The twins followed suit, grinning to themselves.

* * *

The lights dimmed as soon as the couple stepped into the ring. Another song started that was not their opponents.

_Is it still me that makes you sweat?  
Am I who you think about in bed,  
When the lights are dim and  
Your hands are shaking as your sliding off your shirt  
And think of what you did and  
How I hope to god she was worth it  
When the lights are dim and your heart is racing  
As your fingers touch your skin_

Panic! At The Disco's 'Lying is the Most Fun a Girl Can Have Without Taking Her Clothes Off' blared over the loudspeakers, three figures came walking out singing it. The leader of the three stepped forward off the stage and toward the ring, where Matt Hardy and Lita stood, a bit shocked.  
As the chorus line started, the other two companions revealed their faces and ran forward to separate the couple. The girl took Matt and the boy took Lita. The leader confronted Matt, an angry etched across her features.  
_  
So I guess we're back to us  
Oh cameramanswing to swing to focus  
In case I lost my train of thought  
Where was it that I last left off?  
Let's pick up, pick up_  
_  
Oh now I do recall  
We were just getting to the part  
Where the shock sets in and the stomach acid  
Finds a new way of making you sick_

The other two stepped up to Matt. The girl stepped on his instep and the boy hit him on the head. Lita made a move toward Matt, but the ring leader stopped her.

_I hope you didn't expect to get all of the attention.  
Let's not get selfish  
Did you really think I'd let you steal this chorus._

As the song finished, Matt and Lita were on the mat, groaning and bleeding. They were in shock at the beating they had received in time to a song  
"Do you remember me Matt? Or has Lita sucked those memories right out of you?"  
Matt looked up weakly. His eye brows furrowed together. He mouthed, "Catriona."  
"Yes, Matty dearest. Catriona O'Drwyre's back after you tore her heart out," she said, venom dripping in each word. "You have hell to pay, Matthew Moore Hardy."  
Cat turned sharply, the crowd roaring approval. Matt and Lita had become the new Edge and Vickie and frankly, it was sickening.

**Please peoples, I love comments. So far I've only had emails about people adding this story to the Favorite Stories. It's an honor, really, but I would love to hear from you guys!**


	5. GIMME!

"Forget it Finlay, I'm not letting her fight with you. She's fifteen," Cat said, pulling off her vest. The twins were doing the same, changing into street clothes.  
"It's not my descision, Catriona..."  
"Vince?"  
"Yes."  
Cat sighed and threw her stress ball at the wall and caught it. She slid down the wall and sat down.  
"Vince's word is law," she whispered and looked at the twins. She glanced back at Finlay.  
"Fine, but if something happens to her, I'm liable and I will be disowned by my family," she said.  
"Siobh, get ready. You have to fight with Finlay," she said.  
"What?" The twins said in unison.  
"Yeah. It's not to my liking, but what Vince McMahon wants, he gets. No singing though," she said.  
"Who are we facing?" Siobhan asked.  
"Morrison, Miz, and another diva. Cherry or McCool maybe," Finlay said. Siobhan took no care in hiding a wolfish grin. She threw on her pinstriped pants and vest back on. She grabbed her hat.  
"Hornswoggle fightin' longside us?"  
"Of course!"  
Siobhan laughed as Hornswoggle suddenly appeared and skipped around the room. He hugged Catriona and shook hands with Siobhan and James. Siobhan laughed and followed Finlay and Hornswoggle out of the locker room, waving good by to her brother and cousin.  
"Hornswoggle and I will enter, then we'll anounce you, and you will enter, okay?" Finlay said, in a fatherly way. Siobhan nodded, Finlay clasped her shoulder.  
"You're just like your cousin when she first started," Finlay said. Siobhan smiled. Finlay's titantron started and the father/ son team entered. She listened for her cue.  
"So, John and Miz, you've chosen Ashley. She's tough, and I wasn't expecting you to pick someone from outside the Smackdown! roster. Well, I have a surprise for you too. Introducing from all the way from Dublin, Ireland; Siobhan!"  
Pussycat's Doll's 'When I Grow Up' started play and Siobhan couldn't hide a laugh. She stepped out and stepped in time to the music, throwing in a few hip hop moves a long the way. She slid into the ring and took her hat off, revealing two small horns she had put on before her first appearance. She bowed to her opponents and put her hat back on.  
"Wow, Finlay. I knew you liked dwarves n' all, but this is a little wrong. I mean, it's a devil!" John Morrisen said. Anger flashed across Siobhan's face and she kicked him below the belt. He doubled over. Siobhan and Hornswoggle laughed and gave each other high fives. Finlay felt a little sympathetic for the pretty boy. The bell sounded and everyone went to their respective corners. Siobhan and Hornswoggle left Finlay to fight Morrison.  
Morrison was slow to recover, and Finlay took advantage of it. He legsweeped the pretty boy and gave a leg drop to the chest. He then put Boston Crab on Morrison. However, John was able to break out of the submission hold and give Finlay a kick to the stomach. John tagged in Ashley, and Finlay tagged in Siobhan.  
Siobhan reluctantly stepped in, nerves making her hands and knees shaky. She faced the tough diva, clad in netting and straps. It made Siobhan feel a little overdressed in pinstripe pants, a white button down blouse, and a vest to match the pants. She took off her hat and bowed to the other diva.  
Ashley looked a little confused, but aimed a roundhouse kick that missed. Siobhan kicked Ashley in the rear and continued with a series of punches and kicks. In the fray, the referee had gotten hit and everyone stepped in. Siobhan took off for the turnbuckle, hoping to seek refuge from the fight, and maybe show everyone what she was made of.  
"Siobhan, what are you doing?" Finlay asked, spotting the young girl. She merely smiled wickedly and walked along the top rope before preforming a dragonrana on the Miz. He broke the pin in a 2 and a half count, but Finlay came up behind him with the shillelagh as Siobhan distracted the referee. Hornswoggle went for the pin and won.  
Finlay and Hornswoggle danced around the ring. Hornswoggle pulled the young girl into it and the trio danced. Finlay stole her hat and Siobhan chased him out of the arena.  
"Give it back already!!"  
"Why should I?"  
"I'll bite your head off, that's why. NOW GIMME!!"  
"Just answer one question; How the hell did you pull off a dragonrana?"  
"Gymnastics. GIVE IT!!"  
"Okay, little lassie," Finlay said, dropping the hat down. Siobhan grabbed it and jammed it on her head. She stormed off, while Finlay and Hornswoggle laughed.  
"You know, she reminds me of me daughter."


	6. Training

They were backstage at the draft, watching with disappointment

The past two weeks had gone by in a flash. The twins had experienced so much anger, joy, sadness, more anger, and joy again, that they were wondering why they had come to join Cat. Well, first, let's explain what happened.

At the Draft, they were disappointed to learn that Matt Hardy would go to ECW and not stay with his brother (personally, Siobhan had become to like Matt Hardy, and was looking forward to training with both high flyers.). They went to talk to Vickie Guerrero and argued to get Matt Hardy back. It ended with the threat of their new life being taken away and Finlay christening the twins "Les Diables Jumeaux."

The day after the draft, the twins were overjoyed to learn that they, along with Finlay, Hornswoggle, and their older cousin were drafted to ECW. Then, the following week, they learned that they were eligible for a new title that was being made.

Then they weren't because of their age.

Then they were because they were legitimate wrestlers with a contract. They would fight for the title at The Great American Bash.

* * *

Siobhan dodged Matt and kicked him in the back. He stumbled and the teen bounced off the ropes to deliver an elbow to the back. Matt fell down.

"Ha!" Siobhan said, dancing around the ring. Matt sat up, coughing.

"Good," he muttered, rubbing his back. "Little too good."

"Get up, old man," she said taunting him. Matt stood and made a move towards her. She yelped and flipped backwards out of the ring. They chased each other around training area.

"Can't catch me!" Siobhan laughed, sticking out her tongue. Matt sped up and Siobhan yelped again, continuing to run. It ended with Siobhan running face first into Finlay's chest, then Matt running straight into her.

"Oof!"

Siobhan squirmed out of the mess and brushed off her workout shorts. She smiled at her cousin, who was looking less than happy.

"Dave! Um. We were working on aerobics," Matt said, finding an excuse. Dave raised an eyebrow and said nothing. An awkward silence ensued.

"We'll go back to working on grapples now," Siobhan offered, taking Matt's hand and tugging him away from the intense glare of her cousin. Matt followed.

"Cat doesn't seem too happy about you working with me," he muttered.

"Dave isn't much of a high flyer, and anyways, she's not happy about much nowadays," Siobhan said. "She threw a fit when she learned we were on ECW."

"I bet… Can I talk to you? About Cat?"

Siobhan looked up at her trainer and sat down on the edge of the ring.

"Sure."

Matt sat next to her and looked down on at his hands. "I love Cat, I really do. That night with Lita… I don't know what happened, but all of a sudden I became a heel. Hated by everyone. I was suddenly in a relationship. I realized it was wrong, but nothing I could do could stop it. I thought when Cat came back; maybe we'd have a chance together."

"But that didn't happen," Siobhan whispered. She was a little shocked a man over twice her age would be confiding in her.

"No. Instead I got a hell of a beating. That's when I realized, I don't like Lita as a lover anymore. I like her as a friend. I want Cat back."

Siobhan sighed and shifted a bit. She felt a little awkward.

"Cat still loves you, no matter how cold she appears. You just need to take an ice pick and chip away at it the icy coating of her heart. You've already have a crack," she said.

"How so?"

"Training me!" she said, punching him lightly on the arm. Matt smiled, the wheels turning in

**So I accidentally broke the computer that had like five more chapters of this story on it. But I remember everything that I want to happen.**


End file.
